1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to anti-reverse mechanisms; in particular to dual-bearing reel anti-reverse mechanisms for governing rotation, in the line reel-out direction, of the spool mounted rotatively in the reel body of the dual-bearing reel.
2. Description of Related Art
In general anti-reverse mechanisms for prohibiting when the drag is on, rotation in the line reel-out direction of a link member co-operational with the spool, are fitted to drag devices in dual-bearing reels. In the case for example of star-drag model drag devices provided surrounding the handle shaft, the anti-reverse mechanism is fitted to the handle shaft. In the case also of lever-drag model drag devices provided encompassing the spool shaft, the anti-reverse mechanism is provided on the spool shaft or the drag disk(s).
Ratchet-type anti-reverse mechanisms are generally employed in the type of anti-reverse mechanisms used in lever-drag reel braking devices. Ratchet-type anti-reverse mechanisms have a rotary member fitted non-rotatably to the link member, and on the outer periphery of which circumferentially spaced teeth are formed; pawls fitted on the reel body pivotally between a contact posture in which they contact, and a separated posture in which they are parted away from, the teeth on the rotary member; and urging members that urge the pawls toward the contact posture. The pawls are disposed with the leading ends downstream from the pivot centers in the line take-up direction.
With thus configured ratchet-type anti-reverse mechanisms, when the rotary member rotates in the line take-up direction cooperatively with spool rotation in the line take-up direction, the pawls are pressed toward the separated posture by the teeth. If the teeth pass beyond the pawls, however, they are urged toward the contact posture by the urging member, and come into contact with the rotary member. For this reason, when the spool rotates in the line take-up direction, the pawls in the swung state contact the rotary member and produce an intermittent clicking sound. This sort of clicking sound being produced becomes unpleasant when jigging or like angling in which the wind-in operation is repeated frequently and the noise is continual. Moreover, because the pawls contact the rotary member, the rotational resistance during wind-in increases, and the wind-in efficiency degrades.
Therein, to get rid of the clicking sound during line take-up, instead of urging by means of a spring, mechanisms furnished with urging members that by friction urge the pawls are known. The urging members are constituted by a thin plate element bent into a C-shape, and are fixedly fitted onto the pawls. The tips of the pair of urging members grasp the rotary member by elastic contact on either lateral surface of the rotary member. In anti-reverse mechanisms furnished with this sort of friction-based urging member, when the rotary member rotates in the line take-up direction, the pawls are urged under friction toward the separated posture, and when it rotates in the line reel-out direction, urged under friction toward the separated posture. The clicking sound is therefore not produced during line take-up.
With the foregoing anti-reverse mechanisms, in disassembling for maintenance, parts replacement, or the like, when the link member for the handle shaft, spool shaft, etc. is taken out, the rotary member can happen to move together with the link member. It the rotary member shifts together with the link member, there is a chance the urging members grasping the rotary member will deform. To prevent this the rotary member should be disposed to allow it to travel axially relative to the link member.
Though the rotary member is disposed this way to allow it to travel, due to the influence of lubricant such as grease and the effect of friction, there is a chance that the rotary member will be shifted, even if slightly, by the movement of the link member. Even shifting slightly like this still risks that the urging members,constituted by a comparatively thin plate element, will deform.
Frictional force will not be produced between the urging members and the rotary member if the urging members deform, which means that the pawls cannot be urged normally. Consequently, the anti-reverse mechanism will not function normally.
An object of the present invention is in an anti-reverse mechanism furnished with urging members that under friction with the rotary member urge the pawls, to keep the urging members from deforming when the link member is removed/attached.
A dual-bearing reel anti-reverse mechanism according to a first aspect of the invention the is a mechanism for governing rotation of the dual-bearing reel spool, rotatively fitted in the reel body, in the line reeling-out direction, and is furnished with a rotary member, a pawl member, anchoring means, and urging means. A circumferentially spaced plurality of teeth is formed on the outer periphery of rotary member, which is fitted non-rotatably yet free to shift axially onto a link member for linking with the spool. The pawl member is mounted on the reel body to allow its leading end to pivot between a contact posture in which the leading end contacts, and a separated posture in which it is parted away from, the teeth. The pawl member is mounted such that when the leading end is disposed in the contact posture, it prohibits rotation of the rotary member in the line reel-out direction. The anchoring means is an expedient provided on the reel body to anchor the rotary member against the reel body. The urging means is fitted to the pawl member and urges the pawl member toward the separated posture when the rotary member is rotated in the line wind-in direction. When the rotary member is rotated in the line reel-out direction, the urging means urges the rotary member toward the contact posture.
When the spool rotates in the line take-up direction by likewise rotation of the handle, the rotary member also rotates in the line take-up direction. In this anti-reverse mechanism thus directed rotation causes the urging means to urge the pawl toward the separated posture. The pawl thereby no longer strikes on the rotary member, keeping sound from being produced. Further, when the spool rotates in the line reel-out direction and the rotary member is about to rotate likewise, the urging means urges the pawl to member toward the contact position. This prohibits rotation of the rotary member in the line reel-out direction, so that the drag is operational. To carry out maintenance or other work on the anti-reverse mechanism will be taken apart. In the anti-reverse mechanism configured as above, however, the rotary member is fitted free to shift axially onto the link member but at the same time is anchored to the reel body by the anchoring means. Therefore during removal/attachment the rotary member stays in the reel body and does not shift axially. Accordingly, the urging member fitted to the pawl member is not liable to deform when the link member is removed/attached.
A dual-bearing reel anti-reverse mechanism according to a second aspect of the invention is the urging means in the mechanism in the foregoing first aspect, being provided on the pawl member and having a grasping member that resiliently grasps either lateral face of the rotary member. Herein, the grasping member though resiliently grasping either lateral face of the rotary member is unlikely to deform when the linking member is removed/attached. Moreover, since either lateral face of the rotary member is grasped and urged, the reliability of the urging function is improved.
A dual-bearing reel anti-reverse mechanism according to a third aspect of the invention is the anchoring means in the mechanism in the foregoing first or second aspects, anchoring the pawl member against the reel body. Herein since the pawl member is in addition to the rotary member anchored, the pivotal support structure for the pawl on the reel body is simplified.
A dual-bearing reel anti-reverse mechanism according to a fourth aspect is, in the mechanism set forth in any of the first through third aspects, further furnished with alignment means enabling the rotary member to align with respect to the reel body so as to match the rotational axis of the rotary member and the rotational axis of the link member. Herein the rotary member is aligned when fitted to the reel body, which makes it easier to put in the rotary member during assembly.
A dual-bearing reel anti-reverse mechanism according to a fifth aspect is the anchoring means in the mechanism in any of the foregoing first through fourth aspects, being a plate-shaped member fixed to the reel body, and disposed with one end in a position opposing the lateral face of said rotary member that is reverse to the reel body. Herein, the anchoring means is constituted by a plate-shaped component, and therefore the constitution of the anchoring means is simple.
A dual-bearing reel anti-reverse mechanism according to a sixth aspect is the link member in the mechanism in any of the foregoing first through fifth aspects, being the spool shaft rotatively supporting the spool. Hereinxe2x80x94in an anti-reverse mechanism employed in a lever-drag type drag mechanismxe2x80x94deformation of the urging member is prevented.
A dual-bearing reel anti-reverse mechanism according to a seventh aspect of the invention is the link member in the mechanism in any of the foregoing first through seventh aspects, being the shaft for the spool-cranking handle. Hereinxe2x80x94in an anti-reverse mechanism employed in star-drag type drag mechanismxe2x80x94deformation of the urging member is prevented.